


middle of the night

by miyurizen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, i'll continue this very soon it's just the opening, mafia momo, prostitute sana, sort of?? not really but yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyurizen/pseuds/miyurizen
Summary: She was a woman of little words but big actions. Whoever dared to stand in her way would face the consequences and usually, they were hard to pay. But right then, it felt as if she was the one facing the consequences of her actions. The person who stood in her way was no one but herself.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is actually my first time writing a proper fanfiction in a veeeeeeeery long time. also a little disclaimer that english isn't my first language. feel free to correct my mistakes in a proper way! i'll update this when i'm done with my finals but i hope you like the opening. i'm open to any constructive criticism! samo nation, let's go!

Looking over at the girl laying on the bed and sleeping calmly, there were so many things going through her mind. The worst one being how good and safe she felt in that moment. All those emotions she shouldn’t be having. It feels new and exciting but dangerous to the point it almost makes her scream.

She gulps down the fear and reaches a hand out to gently caress the sleeping girl’s hair. It was beautifully blonde but awfully damaged when you touch it. Not that she minded, no. It was a simple touch yet so powerful for what she was feeling. The intensity of the moment was rising as her body started to feel warm once again. Stop it, the voice in her head shouted. Run away and don’t look back. But her body stayed where it was, not moving an inch. She had to take in the view and carve it in her memory before she has to leave it all behind.

Wasn’t it also what she said the last time? That she would leave it behind and won’t even think about it. The way fate worked was funny. Because as soon as her eyes landed on the other female once again, her body reacted without even thinking. Her steps led her to where the other was standing and took it from there only to end up where she currently is.

However, she managed to actually push her body up from the bed gently and reach for her jacket that was hanging down on a chair in the dimly lit reddish room. She couldn’t really tell what the real colour of anything was in that room for red dominated any other.

Fitting, she thought sarcastically.

She put on her black jacket on top of her sports bra right before she fit herself into her jeans. Taking her hair out of where it was stuck when she put on the jacket, she looked back one more time. What a freaking mistake. Because it felt as if someone drew a knife right through her heart. The pain was so similar to the real one ( she would know from experience ) that she felt the need to check if it was her mind playing tricks or not.

Disconnecting herself from the world for one night was a blessing but everything had to come to an end. With a heavy sigh, she turned her phone back on for it to light up endlessly as the notifications kept coming up on the screen.

4:37 am.

She had to go back before 6 am and that meant she had to leave as soon as possible. Why was she hesitating then? The pull in her heart, the knot in her stomach and her tongue getting tied up? What was it all for? No. There was no time to think about it. So she didn’t. She stepped out of the room and followed the dark corridor before she reached the entrance and the sleepy man watching it.

How safe, she snorted.

Her elbow was rested against the counter as she knocked onto it twice. Loud enough for the man to look up and pay attention to her. It seemed to work as the man actually raised his gaze from his phone to her and looked at her questioningly.

Without giving him any time to open his filthy mouth, she put a good amount of cash onto the counter. Definitely less than she left in the room she had just left, though. “Here.” She pushed it towards the man.

“Tell the boss she’s the best one I’ve had and if I see her being treated unfair, I’ll handle it myself.” She warned with her stern that leaves no room to question or doubt before leaving the place with an aching heart and a pounding head.

She was a woman of little words but big actions. Whoever dared to stand in her way would face the consequences and usually, they were hard to pay. But right then, it felt as if she was the one facing the consequences of her actions. The person who stood in her way was no one but herself.

And it was destructive in the most beautiful way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! ^^


End file.
